Steam Trouble
Steam Trouble is the sixth episode of Kyle 10. It was published on 30th November 2019. Plot Kyle was sat awkwardly at the dining table. He looked down at his bolognese, not wanting to touch it. Amanda: Kyle, are you okay? Kyle: Um...yeah. Amelia looked at Kyle, then at her parents. Why did they have to invite him to dinner? Just because she was a girl, and he was a guy, her parents had thought they were boyfriend and girlfriend, despite the amount of times she had told them they weren't. Brian: So Kyle...where do you live? Amelia looked up suddenly. If her parents knew Kyle was homeless they might not let her hang out with him. Kyle: In a back alley behind the pizza place downtown. Amanda and Brian stopped eating. Amanda: You're homeless? Amelia face-palmed herself for not warning Kyle beforehand. But instead of being a angry, her parents were sympathetic. Brian: Oh, i'm so sorry...do you have parents? Kyle shrugged. Amanda: Do you have a reason for being homeless? Amelia had never actually thought about that...how did Kyle become homeless? That was a good question. Kyle: I don't want to talk about it. Brian: Oh, okay. If you don't wanna talk about it then I guess we'll leave you be... Amelia watched Kyle, and she swore a tear had began to well up in his eye. Amelia: Kyle, do you want to go? Kyle looked at her and nodded slowly. Amanda: Oh, okay. See you later, Kyle. Amelia: I'll go with you. They stood up and left the table. Ten seconds later Brian and Amanda heard the door open, then slam shut. ... Kyle and Amelia were walking downtown in silence. Amelia wanted to ask Kyle about his backstory, but she didn't want to upset him. Suddenly Kyle spoke. Kyle: It's quiet. Too quiet. Amelia: Yeah, it is now you mention it. Kyle: Normally when there's this much silence something happens. And it did. A building beside them exploded, and two robots stepped out. Mechanoid 1: Master! The Computer Store at co-ordinates b56 has been eliminated! A laugh was heard. Kyle and Amelia saw a bearded man in a steampunk outfit and brown pants staining on a nearby rooftop. Steam Smythe: Perfect. Move on to the next one! The era of steam shall begin. Kyle threw a rock up at Steam Smythe and it hit him in the nose. Steam Smythe: Who threw that? Kyle: I did! And i'm also gonna stop you! Kyle flicked through the holograms in the ultimatrix and found Diamondhead. He was about to press down, but one of the Mechanoids grabbed his watch-less hand. Kyle: Hey, let go! When the robot refused, Ben slammed the ultimatrix dial into its face, causing him to transform into his crystal alien. Diamondhead: Diamondhead! Diamondhead punched the Mechanoid and it stumbled backwards. Then he aimed his fist at the other Mechanoid and shot crystal shards that managed to make holes in its torso. Steam Smythe: What technology is this? Diamondhead: The awesome kind! Diamondhead lifted himself on a platform so he was level with Steam Smythe and punched him. The steampunk fell to the ground and groaned. Diamondhead: That was easy. Steam Smythe: It won't be so easy in a moment! Suddenly Mechanoids approached Diamondhead from all directions. There must've been twenty, and they all snapped their pincer hands. Diamondhead: Oh, snap! Diamondhead knew what he had to do. He rotated the ultimatrix dial and pressed it, transforming into a taller, more muscular crystal being with longer shards sticking from many parts of his body. His crystals became silver and he grew a horn on top of his head. Ult. Diamondhead: Ultimate Diamondhead! A Mechanoid jumped at him. He pointed his fist at it and it suddenly came off as a rocket fist, blasting into the Mechanoid and making it explode. His fist regenerated, then he pointed a finger at some coming from the right. They all were suddenly encased in crystals, frozen. Meanwhile, Steam Smythe ran and leapt off the building. Another troop did a sneak attack from behind and piled on Diamondhead. But when they all clambered off, there was nothing but a hole in the ground. Then Diamondhead came from it, having transformed into a crystal drill, and shot shards in all direction. Every Mechanoid felt its skin pierced by the diamond alien's attack. There were none left, so he reverted into Diamondhead, then Kyle. Kyle: Hey, where'd Steam Smythe go? He shrugged it off, then looked down at Amelia below. Kyle: How do I get down? ... After transforming into Big Chill and flying off the roof, Kyle joined Amelia and they went to his alley. Amelia: Well...see ya tomorrow. Kyle: Yeah. I suppose i'll see you then. Amelia left and Kyle sat on a box in the corner. He was unaware that as soon as Amelia left the alley, a hand grabbed her and yanked her to one side. She couldn't speak, as another hand covered her mouth. Instead a muffled cry came out. Steam Smythe: Relax, dear. You'll make the perfect bait. I'll show him no one messes with Steam Smythe. And the villain left. ... Kyle was walking to Amelia's the next morning. He wanted to apologise to Mr and Mrs Cliff for having to leave so early. He knocked on the door, and Amanda and Brian came running out in a panic. Amanda: Kyle, thank goodness. Amelia hasn't come home yet! Kyle: What? But she...I thought she was...what? Brian: After last night she didn't return home and we don't know where she is! Kyle: Okay, i'll find her. Don't worry. Fasttrack will find her in no time. Kyle turned the ultimatrix dial until he found Fasttrack's hologram and transformed. However, instead of getting the speedy alien, he transformed into Overflow. Overflow: Overflow? Oh, come on. Well, I can still look for Amelia this way. Overflow aimed his gauntlets at the ground and fired a jet of water that propelled him through the air. He began to fly and left Amanda and Brian soaked. Overflow: Oops! Sorry! ... Overflow had been searching for about half an hour until he saw something strange in a nearby lake. Overflow: What the heck is that? He landed and timed out by the side of the lake. He watched as a large metal dome began to rise from the surface, followed by some long tentacles. Kyle: More steam-powered stuff? Steam Smythe's voice spoke from inside the contraption. Smythe: Greetings, boy. It is I, Steam Smythe. How do you like my Clocktopus? Kyle: Did you kidnap Amelia? Smythe: You mean this girl? A small glass dome appeared on top of the Clocktopus, with Amelia inside. Kyle: Why did you kidnap Amelia? Smythe: To lure you into my trap! I want revenge for you stopping my era of steam! Kyle: Well i'm about to stop it again! Say hello to the big guy! Kyle pressed down the ultimatrix dial. Eatle: Humungousaur! Amelia sighed from inside her prison. Amelia: Kyle, that's not Humungousaur. Eatle: Yes it i-oh, come on! One of the Clocktopus's tentacles reached out and tried to grab the beetle alien, but Eatle simply grabbed it in his hands and struggled to prevent it from moving. Smythe: What's wrong? Can't cope with the strength of my machine? Eatle: No, i'm doing just fiiiiine... Eatle was whacked by another tentacle into the water. He reached for the lake's side and tried to pull himself up, but another tentacle pulled him back under. He and the Clocktopus submerged. Smythe: Now we're in my element! Another tentacle lashed out, but Eatle ripped it out of its socket with a yank and ate it in one bite. Smythe: Did you just take a bite out of my beauty? Eatle: Yeah (glug) So? Then his horn shot a green energy beam that hit the Clocktopus right in the dome. It ripped through the metal into the cockpit, where Smythe struggled to hold his breathe. Then Eatle grabbed another tentacle and ate it, shooting another beam that smashed the dome Amelia was in. He swam towards her, grabbed her, then reached into the Clocktopus' cockpit and grabbed Steam Smythe. Then he swam to the surface, coughing up water. Amelia: Thanks, Kyle. Smythe: Why did you save me? Eatle timed out. Kyle: Why not? Smythe: Well...I suppose I am grateful for what you did. But next time we meet i'll beat you into the dirt. Smythe tried to make a run for it, but was blocked by a police car. Police Chief: Steam Smythe, you are under arrest for kidnap! Smythe: What? You can't arrest me! Do you know who I am? Two cops pushed Smythe into the back of the car. Amelia: Thanks for the rescue, Kyle. Kyle: Did you call the cops? Amelia pulled her mobile out of her pocket and smirked. Amelia: Who else would've? Kyle smiled at her. Kyle: Next time you walk home late, make sure you have someone with you. Amelia: Yeah, okay. Kyle: We need to get home. Your parents are worried sick! Amelia: Well, good to know they miss me. And Courtney? Kyle: Who? Amelia: My sister. Kyle: I haven't met her yet. Why wasn't she at dinner last night? Amelia: She was with her friends. Kyle: Oh, okay. Let's just go... ... Up in space, a ship was hovering above Earth. A drone watched the battle between Eatle and the Clocktopus. A cruel voice spoke. ???: It seems this boy is better at using the ultimatrix than we thought. Drone: Shall we launch an attack, Lord Vilgax? Vilgax: No, not yet. We'll wait for the right moment to strike. Major Events * Steam Smythe and the Clocktopus make their debut * Ultimate Diamondhead makes his debut Characters * Kyle Upton * Amelia Cliff * Amanda Cliff * Brian Cliff * Police Chief Villains * Steam Smythe (first appearance) * Clocktopus (first appearance) * Mechanoids (first appearance) * Aliens Used * Diamondhead * Ultimate Diamondhead (first appearance) * Big Chill (off-screen) * Overflow (intended alien was Fasttrack) * Eatle (intended alien was Humungousaur) * Category:Episodes